boom_beach_espanolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fusilero
"Rifleman at the ready! Basic infantry units, the Riflemen are able to deal out and withstand moderate damage. In large enough numbers, they are almost unstoppable." Summary *The Rifleman is the first troopin the game. They are unlocked as soon as your game begins. *Riflemen are good average troopswith moderate HP, damage, and attack range. *They require the lowest amount of space in the Landing Craft of any troop. Visual Appearance *The Rifleman appears as a fair-skinned man with a blue uniform, simple boots, and a green helmet with a blue cloth band around it. He carries a bolt-action rifle and has tucked an ace of spades into his helmet band. Offensive Strategy *The Rifleman is effective when deployed in large numbers. *The Rifleman is effective when used with Heaviesacting as meat shields. **Using Heaviesas meat shields will allow them to take most of the damage while the Riflemen behind them deal the damage, as Heaviesdon't do much damage themselves. Be warned that because Riflemen walk so close behind Heavies, they are likely to be hit by Rocket Launchers, Machine Guns, and Mortars that fire at your Heavieseven when the Heaviesare in front of them. *Another great strategy is Rifle-Medic. Riflemen have moderate health, so Medics will be able to heal up most of the damage that the Riflemen take from splash damage defenses. Medics' healing does have a splash effect, so they can heal Riflemen faster than any other unit. *The Rifleman is great to use against the Cannon and Boom Cannonas these defenses are single target, and Riflemen can easily overwhelm them. *Riflemen are weak against Machine Guns, Mortars, Flamethrowers, and Rocket Launchers. *Due to their large numbers and shorter range, Riflemen can be used to protect Tanks from Cannons and Boom Cannons. Defensive Strategy *A group of Riflemen's number one enemy is the Rocket Launcher, so place it well behind other defenses. *The Mortaris effective in taking out large numbers of Riflemen, but it fires very slowly. Having a Machine Gunin front of a Mortarwill cause the Riflemen to target the Machine Gun(in the absence of a Flare), giving the Mortarmore time to fire at the Riflemen. *Place the Mortarbehind various buildings so that it is difficult for the Riflemen to reach the Mortarwithout having any casualties. *Riflemen are vulnerable to fast firing defenses such as Sniper Towers, Machine Guns, and Flamethrowers, so place them strategically. Upgrade Differences *There are no visible changes between levels, but each upgrade increases the Rifleman's hitpoints (by 7%), DPS (by 8%), and training cost. Trivia *They appear as the snipers in Sniper Towers. {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="wikitable" style="width:650px; text-align: center;" !Unit Size !Training Time !Movement Speed !Attack Range !Attack Speed !HeadquartersLevel Required |- |1 |1m |Moderate / 220 |Medium / 470 |1s |1 {| class="wikitable" style="width:650px; text-align: center;" !Level !Hitpoints !DPS !Training Cost !Research Cost !Armory !Research Time !Instant !XP Gain |- |1 |140 |30 |20 |N/A |N/A |N/A |N/A |N/A |- |2 |150 |32 |50 |9,500 |1 |2h |56 |14 |- |3 |160 |35 |100 |19,500 |2 |3h |79 |17 |- |4 |172 |38 |150 |42,000 |3 |6h |138 |24 |- |5 |184 |41 |200 |83,000 |4 |8h |190 |30 |- |6 |196 |44 |250 |140,000 |5 |12h |261 |37 |- |7 |210 |48 |300 |236,000 |6 |17h |349 |43 |- |8 |225 |52 |350 |370,000 |7 |22h |444 |50 |- |9 |241 |56 |400 |540,000 |8 |1d 1h |524 |52 |- |10 |257 |61 |450 |630,000 |9 |1d 1h |552 |52 |- |11 |275 |66 |500 |710,000 |10 |1d 4h |602 |55 |- |12 |295 |71 |600 |970,000 |11 |1d 9h |716 |61 |- |13 |315 |77 |700 |1,320,000 |12 |1d 15h |856 |67 |- |14 |337 |84 |800 |1,500,000 |13 |1d 15h |901 |67 |- |15 |361 |90 |900 |1,800,000 |14 |2d |1038 |74 |- |16 |386 |98 |1,000 |2,480,000 |15 |2d 5h |1224 |78 |- |17 |413 |106 |1,100 |2,850,000 |16 |2d 5h |1304 |78 |- |18 |442 |115 |1,200 |3,200,000 |17 |2d 11h |1417 |83 |- |19 |473 |124 |1,300 |3,800,000 |18 |2d 13h |1549 |84 |- |20 |506 |134 |1,400 |4,400,000 |19 |2d 17h |1690 |87 de:Schütze